Are You Happy?
by Sharingan-Fer-Sure
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is now the Hokage, and his life is great. But then he remembers the past and begins to think about his life so many years ago. What will happen when it all comes flooding back, and he gets the surprise of his life?


**Okay I didn't write a romance story for once. But I got this thought last night after looking at a picture of Naruto in the Hokage's cloak and yeah, it just kind of blossomed from there. And as much as I love the SasuNaru pairing, this just didn't seem like a story where they could be more than friends. I do intend to write more SasuNaru in the future though...**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto already. Just rip my heart out, jeez.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki looked up from his desk and out across the Hidden Leaf Village from the Hokage's tower. It was a nice enough day, the sun was shining across the rooftops, and there weren't many clouds. But there was something bad in the air, something dangerous. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it wasn't good.

He glanced from the window to the photograph on his desk of the former team seven. They had all been so happy then. Not that he had much to complain about, but it was just so great back then, going on missions and being trusted with important tasks. Sakura was married to Sai now (1), and she was happy, too, but she had never been, and would probably never be the same, since Sasuke had left. It had been seven years now, and he still hadn't returned. Kakashi had been the best to help them both get through their pain, but even he had asumed Sasuke would have come back by now. But there really wasn't much point in hoping he would now. If he returned it would just be too hard and too painful to deal with, not to mention how much hate was aimed toward him.

Then he looked at the picture of the team he had trained just before he had been put in the hokage's position. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. He had trained them wel, and they had all become successful Chuunin. The once young prankster he had known as Konohamaru had really grown up and was an amazing ninja. He was a lot like himself, Naruto liked to think.

He was about to go back to his papers the pictures on the wall of the former hokages caught his eye.

The photograph of the third was what had really drawn him in. Naruto remembered how he had been so kind, even when everyone else had ridiculed the blonde. He tried to show them it wasn't the young boy's fault for the Kyuubi. Even now that he had fulfilled his dream as hokage, some of the villagers still did not respect him as he would have hoped.

Naruto glanced at the clock. He really should have been working, but he couldn't help but look at the picture of Minato. He had been told by Jiraiya that the fourth was his father only two years ago. He had had his suspicions, but the resemblance was now undeniable as his hair had grown out and he had gotten a more manly figure. But it still bothered him that Yondaime had wanted no one to know about Naruto. Now all he wanted to do was fill his father's place, and be as great as he once was.

Thinking about his memories had almost brought tears to his eyes. But he couldn't live in the past; he had work to do. He went back to the paperwork to busy himself and put the thoughts out of his mind. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'Hokage-sama, th-there's someone her t-to see you..I'm not sur h-how he got in the gates..' The shinobi's voice was trembling outside the door.

Naruto, puzzled, answered him. 'Is it important? I have work to do.'

'I, I think you'll want to s-see him, sir.'

'Alright then, send him in.' He looked back at the work on his desk while he waited for his visitor.

There was a click, a few steps, and then he heard the door close.

'You actually did it, dobe,' A familiar voice said quietly.

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. He knew who it was without even

looking up. But why was he here? After so long..Why now?

He looked up at his vistor. He had changed so much since he'd last seen him. His pitch black hair had grown out and it fell down his face much like his brother's. He was dressed in a white shirt and dark pants, a red and white fan on the front of his top, the signature Uchiha symbol. He was taller than Naruto, that much was evident without even standing. Dark onyx eyes looked straight into sapphire ones. And of course, he was smirking. That legendary smirk he hadn't seen in ages.

Naruto wasn't sure whether to laugh and give his former friend a bear hug(2), or scream at him to get out and punch him. So, he just looked at him blankly, searching his eyes for answers. After a long amount of silence, he said 'You're back, teme.'

'Hn. Just to see what's changed while I was gone.' The smirk just grew. Naruto should have expected nothing else, but, how could he? It had been almost _eight_ years! And all he could say was that he wanted to see what's changed?

'That's all? Do you have any idea what damage you've done around here?' He was yelling now, not something he did very often. He came of from behind his desk, cloak flailing behind him, and he was a few feet away from Sasuke, facing him head on.

The blonde was fuming, and his eyes were reddening, a sign of the seal faltering, which hadn't happened in months.

'Naruto, I'm not staying. I have to keep moving- the remaining Akatsuki is right on my tail. I just thought I'd check in on my former teammates.' He looked as dangerous as Naruto just then, but the Hokage was not going to back down.

'Shouldn't have bothered,' Naruto answered angrily. 'Do you think this will make it any easier? All of us were just starting to forget about you. The past is the past, Sasuke. We're trying to live in the present, and you're not part of it. And don't even think about going to Sakura. She's almost completely over you. She's _happy_. Don't ruin that for her.' He was partly pleading, partly threatening. Naruto would not let Sasuke hurt her again, no matter what, and seeing him would kill her inside.

'She's really happy, huh? Good for her. I hope she's found someone who will treat her much, much better than I ever have. She deserves it. And what about you, hokage-sama? Are you happy?' His tone wasn't harsh anymore. He was genuinely concerned and regretful for the way he'd treated them.

This shocked Naruto. He had to think about it. Was he happy? He had everything he'd ever dreamed of. He was the greatest ninja in Konoha, he was in love with Hinata Hyuuga, and he was running a strong, productive village. So why did he feel something was missing? He wondered how much more satisfying it would have been if Sasuke had never left, if he had never joined the Sound Four, if he had never become part of Orochimaru's village. It would have been so much better if the Uchiha had been there helping him run the village, standing by his side.

Naruto looked out the window at the sunset to his left. 'I am happy. My life is incredible. But it could have been so much better with my best friend beside me.'

Sasuke looked at him. It was now his turn to be startled. Neither of them had ever voiced it, but they had been best friends. But what ultimately surprised him was the fact that the blonde even considered him another human being, much less a friend.

'I'm so sorry, Naruto.' Out of nowhere, the Hokage felt strong arms embrace him, and he hugged back, knowing it may be the last time he would get to hug his best friend.

* * *

(1) Never really thought about the SakuSai pairing so I thought I'd try it out.

(2) Aww, can't you just see him running up and giving Sasuke a big bear hug? Maybe I'll put that in my next story...

* * *

**Well, it's another oneshot but apparently that's all I can write. I personally think my other two stories have sucked compared to this, but I'd like to know from a reader's point of view whether it's any better or not.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review? I'll give you a cookie! **


End file.
